PmL's Randomised Ruby Nuzlocke
by Pokemon Master Luffy
Summary: Well, this story is about my Pokemon Ruby Randomiser. Its about Ruby a boy who started a Nuzlocke challenge and can't go back. I know, I suck at summaries.


**Hey guys! So I know I wrote a story on my Pokemon Red Randomiser, but I decided not to continue it for reasons. Now, I randomised my Pokemon Ruby and decided to write a story for it. I know all you MissingNo's Plague fans want a new chapter of it, but some writers block prevented me from writing it, anyways, without further ado, PmL's randomiser Nuzlocke.**

Ruby sat on the roof of his house, wondering why he couldn't get a Pokemon. Route 101 was just ahead of him, but whenever he tried to leave, his mother would always spot him and bring him back home. He watched each of the citizens of Littleroot Town walk around, doing their jobs. There was Carl, who always talked about how amazing technology was and Jeff who always wondered where the region's professor, Birch was. Ruby looked through Birch's window, there he saw his beautiful daughter, May. She was talking to her Dodrio about stuff.

The town was nice and quiet after a while. A slight breeze made the grass rustle and Ruby's white cap (which people thought was his hair) sway in the wind. The lovely silence was broken by a boy screaming.

"HELP! HELP! PROFESSOR BIRCH IS BEING ATTACKED BY A POOCHYENA!" The whole town went into a state of panic and hid in the trees. May walked out of her house but was trampled by Carl, whose weight knocked her out.

"Seriously," Ruby thought. "These idiots." Ruby jumped down from the roof and landed safely on the grass bed, made sure his mother wasn't watching and ran over to Route 101.

Route 101 was horrific, Professor Birch was being eaten alive by a pack of Poochyena, he was screaming for help, but help never came. There was a bag right next to Ruby and two Pokeballs sticking out of it. Ruby took the one on the right and threw it. A turtle like Pokemon appeared in a flash of red light. It had a shell made of rock. Ruby realised it was a Golem, one of them Kanto Pokemon. What was it doing in the Professor's satchel, Ruby didn't know. What he did know, though, was that the pack of Poochyena was headed for him, and he needed that Golem for protection.

"Golem, um, attack!" Ruby shouted. The Megaton Pokemon nodded and picked up some rocks from the ground, he then proceeded to throw the rocks at the Pokemon. The pack of Poochyena were showered in rocks and holes appeared on their body until they lay on the floor, dead.

"Good job, Golem," Ruby said. He then walked over to the professor.

The professor was dead, to say the least. If there was a word to describe how dead he was, Ruby would say very dead. At his stomach area, there was a hole, displaying all his organs for the world to see. Blood stained the grass he laid on and his eyes were wide open and expressionless. Suddenly he heard May's voice.

"Dad, are you okay?" May said.

Nope, he's not okay, Ruby thought. He's dead. Before he could tell May, there was a sudden white light.

When Ruby's vision cleared, he saw a stick man version of himself.

"Ruby of the Randomised dimension," the stick version of him said. "Do you solemnly swear to follow the rules of the Nuzlocke?"

"The what?" Ruby asked.

"The Nuzlocke," stick-Ruby said to him. "A set of rules to make the game-I mean your life difficult."

"Why would I want my life to be difficult?" Ruby asked.

"So that it can be interesting," Stick Ruby replied.

Ruby thought for a bit. His life was dull, all he ever did was stay at home and watch what Littleroot was up to, which was the exact same thing over and over again. He wanted a change, a challenge, instead of sitting around doing nothing.

"I… accept," Ruby said reluctantly.

"Sign this contract then," Stick-Ruby said. A scroll appeared out of nowhere and written on it in an untidy scrawl, was this:

_Rules of the Nuzlocke_

_The first Pokemon encountered in each Route must be caught, no other Pokemon may be caught. If the first Pokemon happens to faint, then no other Pokemon may be caught in that Route._

_If a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead._

_All Pokemon must be nicknamed to form strong emotional bonds._

Sign: _

Ruby signed the contract. Suddenly the white light disappeared and he was suddenly in Route 103. There, he saw May on the edge of a short cliff.

"Ruby," May said, her eyes were red signifying that she had been crying a lot recently. "Is that you?"

"Um, yeah," Ruby replied.

"What are you doing with a Pokeball?"

"Oh, it's just my starter Pokemon," Ruby replied.

"Aren't starters given by the professor?" May asked suspiciously.

"Um, yeah," Ruby replied nervously.

"And isn't my dad, dead?" May asked.

"H-He i…" before Ruby could complete his sentence, May's Dodrio appeared out of nowhere and attacked him.

"I'm so happy to kill him," squawked Happy Head.

"It's so sad that he has to die," said Sad Head.

"SHUT UP, DUMBASSES!" said angry head and violently pecked Ruby's head. "DIE BITCH! DIE BITCH! DIE BITCH!" Angry head screamed.

Ruby was in constant pain, but he managed to get his Pokeball.

"Go KYOJIN!" Ruby shouted and threw out his Pokemon, it appeared underneath him and punched the Dodrio of him. The Dodrio fainted. May had a momentary look of surprise, but then it was replaced by angry.

"I HATE YOU!" May screamed. "YOU LET MY DAD DIE!" After that, she ran of crying. Taking her place was five Pokeballs and a Pokedex. Ruby decided to take those and head for the Pokemon Centre because his head was bleeding profusely.

"Master," Kyojin asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied. "Just need to get my head patched up."

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

After a day at the centre, Ruby decided to head for Route 101 to catch his first Pokemon. As soon as he stepped in a patch of grass, he was greeted by a kick.

When Ruby came to, he was lying down on a patch of grass. A Blaziken was looking at him with angry eyes.

"Sceptile," the Blaziken said. "You sure it's this guy?"

"I'm pretty sure," Sceptile said.

"So, you the one doing _The Challenge_?" Blaziken asked. Ruby realised he had a mafia type voice.

"Yep," Ruby said.

"Well then," Blaziken said. "Since I'm your first encounter, I'll be part of your team then."

"Um… sure," Ruby replied.

"Fine then," Blaziken said, he then proceeded to enter Ruby's Pokeball.

"You sure, Blaze?" Sceptile asked. "I mean, he's an amateur. And you'll probably die in his hands."

"I don't care," Blaziken said. "Besides, he looks pretty badass." Blaziken was enveloped in a flash of red light. "So, youngster, what you going to name me?"

"Natsu," Ruby said.

"Well then," Blaziken said, his voice had suddenly changed.

"I'll see you around, Sceptile," Ruby said and waved goodbye.

"Sure," Sceptile said. "See you later, kid." And of Ruby went to catch his second Pokemon in Route 103.

Fin

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, be sure to leave a review and until next time, PmL OUT!**


End file.
